


LifetimeLOVE 永生

by daceice



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 以lifetime love（999剧场主题曲）为主题的一套文章中哈洛克的那一篇。





	LifetimeLOVE 永生

LifetimeLOVE 之 永生

* 原创人物有，OOC可能。  
* 哈洛克死亡设定有。

Ch. 0

“永别了，吾友。”

\+ + +

鸟儿在哭泣，那个哈洛克已逝去。  
褐色的发丝为霜色所染，他安然地睡着，仿佛只是睡着。  
然而他的挚友却知道他已离去，他的双眼将不再睁开。他的灵魂脱离了肉体的束缚，获得了永恒的自由。  
阿尔卡迪亚号的船员们一字排开在他的灵柩前，为他献上最后的悼念。他们双手合十胸前，沉默着。  
海盗的旗帜依旧在宇宙的微风中飘扬，此刻却显得孤单而落寞。  
鸟儿在哭泣，它叫着那逝者的名字，哈洛克，哈洛克，声嘶力竭，终归于寂静。

\+ + +

人，终有一死。  
日复一日，年复一年，名为丧礼的仪式不断举行，直到这艘舰船上空无一人。  
阿尔卡迪亚号内静悄悄的一片，主电脑的信号灯一闪一烁，发出微弱的光芒。  
阿尔卡迪亚号的主电脑，或者说大山敏郎，依旧保持着自我的意识。他有时不禁自嘲，明明是第一个死去的自己却见证了同伴们生命的终点。  
这就是永生吗？人类长久追求的终极，永恒不灭的生命，在他看来却只与寂寞相当。

阿尔卡迪亚号熄灭了所有舰内的灯光，来自星河的微光映在舰桥的窗屏上。他决定让自己沉睡，也许是一百年，也许是一千年，也许是一万年。  
失去了所有船员的阿尔卡迪亚号悲伤得想要哭泣，但早已不是人之身的他却无法流泪。

Ch. 1

破旧的避难船在银河中漫无目的地漂泊着，船身上红色的信号灯悄然无声地闪烁着。在飞船的周围尽是茫茫不知方向的黑暗空间，穷途末路的氛围在不经意间降临到了这艘船上。  
在避难船的舰桥内，年迈的船长瘫坐在宽大的扶手椅上。他浑浊的双眼紧盯着前方大屏幕上投影出来的星图，眉头深锁，不禁闷声叹着气。  
接下来该去哪儿呢？这是他日夜都在思索着的问题。  
自从他们的母星毁灭之后，所剩无几的幸存者便登上了这艘飞船，前往寻找新的家园。然而宇宙却是残酷的，在这片看似广阔的空间里竟找不到他们的容身之地。  
没有任何一个星球愿意接纳他们这些流离失所的可怜人，不是嫌他们累赘，便唯恐他们是敌方派来的间谍。尚有怜悯之心的，会给予他们食物和必需品，使他们的航行得以继续下去。而有的则直接回绝了他们进入港口的请求，用炮口将他们拦在行星的大气层外。  
无法停留的他们只得在群星间辗转漂泊，不知何时才能结束这样痛苦的生活。

雷达伴随着一成不变的嘀声一圈一圈地扫过，成为了这个房间里唯一的声响。在这个没有昼夜之分的宇宙大海之中，它便有如古老的时钟一般，一遍又一遍地宣告着时间的流逝。空气好似凝固了一般地压抑，看不到希望的感觉几乎将人逼到窒息。  
然而舰桥内的船员们却仿佛对这一切熟视无睹，他们一个个面无表情着，同时有条不紊地操作着自己手中的设备。  
他们并非冷酷无情，也并非坚强过人，只是作为船员的他们是船上所有人的支柱，无论面对多么困难的情况，他们也不能动摇，不能轻易为感情所左右。

\+ + +

而此刻，在难民们所在的船舱里，一名褐发的少年正独自站在船舷。他仰望着窗外浩瀚的宇宙空间，漆黑的玻璃上映出他深沉的脸庞。  
“为什么……”少年低声轻吼道，双手不甘地握紧了拳头，“为什么我们必须仰仗那些家伙的施舍才能活下去？”  
那些家伙冷酷的表情，高傲的神态，充满嘲讽的话语，幸灾乐祸的窃笑，这一切的记忆有如潮水一般涌入少年的脑中。即使不去刻意回想，也会在不经意间想起。愤恨的情绪瞬间涌上少年的心头，他“乓”地一声将拳头砸在一旁的墙上，发泄着心中的怒气。  
“为什么！”少年有如受伤的幼兽一般大声地吼了出来，然而挤满了难民的船舱里却没有人回应他的问题。

母亲怀抱着年幼的孩子颤抖着流下眼泪，老人回忆着过去美好的日子以忘却眼前的痛苦。懦弱的人掏出藏着劣酒的瓶子偷偷喝上两口，企图在醉生梦死之间麻痹心中的不安。  
即使船员们从来都不明说，但随着每天分配的食物日渐变少，大家都明白从上一个星球得到的物资已经几乎见底，若再不快些找到下一个可以停靠的星球，那么等待着这些人的便是死亡。  
所以接受施舍又如何，被人看低嘲笑又如何。为了能够活下去，他们早已全都不在乎了。

\+ + +

漫长得看不见尽头的宇宙航行有如迷梦一般浑浑噩噩，时间和空间的界定变得模糊起来，就连生死也不再那么清晰。而就在这时——  
“嘀！嘀！”沉默已久的雷达突然响起尖锐的警报声，瞬间划破这凝滞的寂静。  
“两点钟方向发现一艘飞船正在靠近！”

“立刻将图像投放到屏幕上。”原本还在座位上小憩的老船长不知何时已站到了控制台前，镇定地指挥着，“情报专员确认一下对方船只的身份。”  
“是！”船员们一边应着，一边双手飞快地敲击键盘，忙碌地操作了起来。不一会儿，一艘暗色飞船的影像便出现在了主屏幕上。  
那是一艘配有多门火炮的老式战舰，墨绿色的舰身已然锈迹斑斑，高昂的舰头直冲向前，巨大的白色骷髅修饰其上。战舰上竖起的旗帜虽已褪色，但在一阵阵宇宙之风的吹拂下不时地扬起，隐约可见上面骷髅的图案。  
“什么啊，真是恶趣味，居然有人用骷髅来修饰舰船。”一位年轻的船员小声的嘀咕着。然而老船长却瞪大了眼睛紧盯着那艘飞船，神情丝毫轻松不起来。  
“这是……海盗船啊！”

船长话音刚落，舰桥里的船员们立刻七嘴八舌地议论了起来。  
“什么？海盗船？”  
“这年头还流行海盗这种古老的东西吗？”  
“海盗？海盗是什么？”  
“你这个……笨蛋！”  
经验仅次于船长的老航海士一拳揍在那无知的年轻船员的头上。  
“海盗可是宇宙之海中最最可怕的存在，他们掠夺物资，残杀船员，比起那些只会欺凌弱小的当权者冷酷可谓上百倍。不过我记得关于海盗的记录早在几百年前便已经断绝了，没想到今天居然会遇上，真是不走运啊。”  
“哎？！”年轻的船员抱着吃痛的脑袋不禁哀叫了起来，“不会这么倒霉吧！”

“船长，对方船籍不明，通信不能。”  
“嗯……”老船长听取着情报专员的报告，深邃的目光始终紧盯着屏幕中那艘气势骇人的飞船不放，片刻之后，他便郑重地下达了一个指令——  
“全员战斗准备，发布一级警报。”

Ch. 2

许久未闻的警报声在整艘避难船的每个角落响起。方才还沉浸在自怨自艾之中的难民们如梦惊醒，绝望的尖叫声此起彼伏。难民们在狭小的船舱里四处乱窜，纷纷想要找一个安全的地方把自己藏起来。然而流浪宇宙的他们早已无处可逃。  
“请各位不要慌乱，请听从广播指示进入避难船舱！”身为候补船员的少年努力想要在冲撞的人群中维持秩序，然而被恐惧所笼罩的人群早已失去了理智，他们互相推搡着争夺求生的道路，就算踩到了跌倒在地的人也没有停下脚步。  
少年看着眼前的同胞们卑怯的样子，心中满是失望与不屑，就算失去了家园也没能让这些自私的家伙团结起来。这样丑陋不堪的人们，这样丑陋不堪的星球，也难怪会灭亡啊。  
于是少年不再犹豫，他拔出腰际的配枪，对着天花板“乓”地放了一枪空枪。巨大的枪响声让骚乱的人群瞬间安静了下来，他们都目瞪口呆地看着这名冷静异常的少年，和他手中依旧冒着青烟的枪口。  
“请各位不要慌乱，扶起地上的人，进入三号四号舱避难。那里有这艘船最坚固的船板和足够的空间，不需要任何争抢。”这一次，少年的话语终于清晰地传入在场所有人的耳中。

急促的警报声依旧在船舱中回响，营造出紧张的气氛，然而当人群再次动起来的时候，他们已不像先前那般慌张。人们自觉地排起了队伍，开始井然有序地进入避难舱。而那些在推搡中倒地或是受伤的人也被小心翼翼地搀扶了起来。  
少年看着人们前进的背影，心中的怒火也渐渐平息了下来。  
人也好，动物也好，但凡有生命的东西都会在危急关头暴露出求生的本能，这实在也怪不得谁。  
然而少年自己却不愿向这样的本能屈服，也不愿做一个只会退缩的懦夫。  
少年曾向着那颗支离破碎的母星发誓，自己要永远地战斗下去，永远地守护着这些可怜又可悲的同胞。  
所以少年并没有像其他人那样进入避难舱，而是毫不犹豫地转身，逆着人流向着最危险的舰桥的方向奔去。

\+ + +

“通信……还没有连接上吗？”  
“是，已经发出了三次请求，却没有一次得到回音。”  
“嗯……”  
“船长，要不要避开那艘飞船航行？现在转向的话还来得及。”  
“嗯……”  
“船长！请快……”

“船长！”舰桥的舱门毫无征兆地突然打开，航海士正说着的话被硬生生给打断了。只见那名褐发的少年风风火火地从外面闯了进来，一个箭步冲到了控制台前，开口便问道：“那个警报究竟是……”  
然而少年的话还没有说完，眼角不经意地撇到那艘投影在大屏幕上的飞船，他全部的注意力便立刻被吸引了过去。一股奇妙的感觉一下子将他捕获，那种感觉既陌生又似曾相识，既遥远又像是近在眼前。  
“啊，这艘飞船……”少年不禁呢喃，贪婪地睁大了眼睛，仿佛想要透过屏幕将那艘飞船的每颗螺钉也看个透彻。他不知道自己为什么会突然那么兴奋，心脏噗咚噗咚地跳个不停，满身的血液也因此而沸腾起来。周围的一切事物仿佛在那个瞬间褪去了色彩和声音，全世界只剩下他和那艘飞船默然相对。

——回来吧。  
是谁？是谁在对我说话？  
——回来吧。  
是你？这艘……飞船？  
——回来吧。  
可是你究竟要我回去哪里？  
——快回来吧……  
等等，我还什么都不明白啊！

“哈！洛！克！”灌入耳中的怒吼如暴风一般将少年眼前的幻象吹得一干二净。  
“哎？”少年眨了眨眼回归现实，发现自己不知何时被人揪住耳朵吊了起来，双脚下正空空如也。  
“放我下来，快放我下来！”少年挣扎着想要逃离魔爪，但挣扎的结果却只是令自己的耳朵感觉更痛罢了。  
“我跟你说过多少遍了，不要随便闯入舰桥，你这样随心所欲的态度如何能够担当起船员的职责！”战斗队队长古斯特是个十分严厉的人，他唾沫横飞地对着少年哈洛克大声地说教着，虽然这些话他早已说过不下百遍。  
哈洛克有些受不了他毫无克制的大嗓门，却无奈耳朵就捏在对方的手中，完全逃不掉，只得缩起脑袋讨饶。  
“我知道啦，快放我下来啊。”他说着，却听不出丝毫反省的意思来。古斯特的脑海中瞬间又酝酿了更多说教的句子，而就在这时——  
“呵呵，古斯特，你就放过他吧。”老船长和蔼地笑着说道。  
正卯足了劲的古斯特像是被扎了洞的气球，一下子泄气般地塌下了肩膀。  
“是，船长。”他低声应着，心有不甘地瞪了哈洛克一眼，而后者则得意洋洋地咧了咧嘴。

哈洛克的出现让舰桥上原本紧张的气氛一下子缓和了不少。他一从古斯特的手中得回自由，便立刻跑到角落里，离古斯特最远的地方，躲在一台机器的后面冲着那名严厉的前辈做起了鬼脸。那古灵精怪的模样与方才鸣枪时的稳重全然不同，活脱脱的孩子性情。而这却也难怪，毕竟他本就只是个十多岁的小鬼罢了。  
在座的船员们似乎已经对这样的事情习以为常，虽然个个都嬉笑着围观，但他们手上的操作却一点儿都没落下。

“船长，那艘飞船有点古怪。”分析员紧盯着屏幕上跳动的数据朗声报告道。  
“古怪？怎么个古怪法？”  
“那艘飞船的航行速度非常慢，慢得就好像并没有打开动力装置，只是在宇宙中漂一样。”  
“是这样吗？”老船长低头沉思起来。  
“是这样啊。”不消片刻，他好像就有了结论，“这难道是……幽灵船？”

“幽灵船？又是什么东西？啊！前辈你怎么又打我。”  
“真是太丢脸了。”老航海士掩面摇着头道，“亏我一直想把你培养成接班人，你居然像个白痴一样地问东问西，真是太丢脸了。”  
“呵呵，这也不怪他不知道啊，老伙计。”站在控制台前的老船长说道，“海盗也好，幽灵船也好，对这个时代的年轻人来说都是相当陌生的东西。毕竟，若不是因为……他们这辈子也未必会在这宇宙之中航行啊。”  
“是啊……正因为一直都过着那么安逸的日子，才会在大难临头的时候才发现……一切都来不及了，哎。”  
老航海士说罢，突然默默地拉下自己的帽子挡在脸上，挡住自己因回忆往事而变得过分悲伤的表情。

“分析员，准备分析对方船只的生命反应。”

Ch. 3

在茫茫的宇宙之海中，在数亿年的时光之流中，在每一个人类所能到达的地方，都有着探索者们的足迹。这些探索者们也许并没有最精良的飞行器，也许也没有最先进的技术，但他们却拥有巨大的勇气和宏伟的理想。这两样在常人眼中看似虚无缥缈的东西却恰恰支撑着他们，将人类活动的范围一步一伐地开拓出来。  
宇宙航行曾经在很长一段时间里是每一个年轻人的梦想。他们憧憬着一切未知和可能的宇宙空间，日夜做着在那里闯出一番成就的美梦。  
乘上一艘没有目的地的飞船，落脚在一个没有人到过的星球。运气好还能将这颗星球冠上自己的名字，而自己则成为了一名被载入史册的伟大人物。  
怀揣着这样美好的梦想，在人类的历史上曾经有过多次宇宙探索的大潮流。各式各样的飞船载着形形色色的旅人向着茫茫的星辰大海进发。人们挥别自己出生的故乡，也许一辈子都没能再回来，却也毫不后悔。

然而随着科技的发展和对宇宙探索的深入，当宇宙的面貌一点一点地被剥开，赤裸裸地放在人们眼前的时候，人类的探索者之心也随之开始倦怠。  
这个时代的人们即便坐在家中，也能透过空间视频看到远在亿万光年之外的星球上的景象，只要进入跳跃站就能在几秒钟之内到达相邻的星球。原本令无数人心驰神往的宇宙空间也因此变得枯燥乏味起来。那永夜的黑暗不再充满了神秘，而只剩下黑暗罢了。  
别的星球是怎么样的，别的星球上的人是怎么生活的，当这样的话题不再让人觉得好奇，而只让人觉得麻烦的时候，又有谁会愿意去尝试充满危险的宇宙探索。

人类的自大终究让他们忘记了那个亘古的真理：宇宙是无穷无尽的存在。

\+ + +

幽灵船，和海盗一样都是从人类大航海时代所遗留下来的名词。若说海盗向来都是无序的代表，那么幽灵船则往往与不明相伴。  
它们曾经也只是普通的船，虽然不是最出色的船，却始终为它们的主人所珍爱。人类和飞船在漫长而寂寞的宇宙之旅中互相依靠，成为一同旅行的重要伙伴，结下终身不解的羁绊。  
然而时间却是残酷的，不知不觉中将它们最重要的存在生生剥夺。  
作为机械的飞船只要得到妥善的保养，定期更换零件，使用的年限可以几近无限。而人类却无论如何都无法得到永生。伴随着时光不停歇的流逝，他们无奈地变得苍老，虚弱，失去了活下去的尊严和勇气，最终命丧黄泉。而这时的飞船却什么也做不了，什么也挽回不了。徒然地旁观着一具又一具棺木从舱门中被推出，飘入漫漫宇宙中远去，化为万千之一的尘埃。

当飞船终于失去了它所有的船员，它便不再承载任何生命和希望，只留下一具坚固的空壳，在无尽的宇宙之海中犹如落魄的幽灵一般，孤独而茫然地不断徘徊，直到时间也将它老化肢解……这就是所谓的幽灵船。

\+ + +

“船长，扫描的结果出来了。对方船只的生命反应数量是，0！”  
“果然是幽灵船吗？”  
船长深邃的眼神紧盯着屏幕上那艘老旧的飞船，不禁心下感慨。在这个宇宙航行不再是潮流的时代，几乎所有驶入宇宙的飞船都是各个星球所拥有的官方船只，因此也很少会有幽灵船的存在。幽灵船在大多数情况下是星际探索者的船只。  
即使心怀宏大的理想，也不是每一个探索者都能幸运地找到一片乐土，更多的人直到死去之时都没能找到一个可以逗留的地方，寂寞而不甘地将生命留在这片黑暗的宇宙之中。

“船长，是否还需要绕开航行？”  
“……不。”船长看似犹豫的几秒钟里，心下却已经有了打算。  
“战斗队，准备登船进行侦查。”  
“是！”

“船长！船长！我也要去！”一道声音突兀地从舰桥的角落里传了出来。紧接着，一个瘦小的身影也敏捷地窜到了控制台前。  
是哈洛克。  
“胡闹，一个连舰上任务都执行不好的小鬼，也想要坐上战斗舰吗？真是不自量力。”古斯特被这三番五次出状况的小鬼气得胡子都歪了。  
哈洛克朝天花板翻了翻白眼，将双手背在脑后，不满地嘟囔道：“又有什么关系呢。理论的东西我早就背得滚瓜烂熟了，只有经过实践才算得上真正的掌握。这不是队长你自己说的么。”  
“你这个小鬼。”古斯特又一次被激得咬牙，却似乎也无法反驳他的话语。  
“战斗舰对你还太早了，哈洛克。”老船长也说道，“况且那艘船上的一切情况尚不明了，也许会有未知的危险。我不能让如此年轻的你去冒这个险。”  
“但是船长，它在呼唤我，那艘飞船在呼唤我！”  
“呼唤你？”哈洛克古怪的说法引起了老船长的注意。  
“是啊，当我看到那艘飞船的时候，总觉得它仿佛在对我说，回来吧，快回来吧。”  
“真是胡说八道，你是不是吃了什么坏掉的食物连脑子也变得不正常了。”  
“是真的，队长，我没有骗你，船长，请相信我。”  
“无论如何也是不可能让你登船的，你就死了这条心吧。”  
“你……蛮横！专制！不讲道理！”  
“小鬼你说什么！”

眼看着两人争吵的事态愈演愈烈，而侦查的任务又迫在眉睫，老船长突然做了一个出人意料的决定。  
“那么就带他去吧，古斯特。”  
“船长！”  
“既然他那么坚决地想要去那里，那就让他去吧。他总是要长大的，不可能一辈子缩在我们的羽翼之下，也许是让他张开自己的翅膀的时候了。”  
“是，船长。”  
“但是哈洛克啊。”老船长念着少年的名字，“你必须明白，这是关系着这艘船上所有人的命运的重要任务，而不是小孩子的玩耍。你已经有觉悟了吗？”  
“是的，船长！”  
少年哈洛克突然收起嬉笑的表情，坚定的目光笔直射向站在控制台前的老船长。他缓缓地抬起右手，将手高举过头。

那是哈洛克这一生第一个正式的军礼，也是他这一生第一个重要的承诺。

Ch. 4

“一号舰准备就绪。”  
“二号舰准备就绪。”  
“舱门开启。”  
“舱门已开启。”  
“战斗队，出发！”

伴随着老船长铿然的一声令下，两架银白色的战斗舰如飞燕一般灵活地从避难船尾部的舱门滑出，一头扎进黑暗的宇宙空间。它们在避难船的四周稍作盘旋，确认船身周遭无任何异常之后，便向着目标船只直冲而去。

在一号舰上，古斯特队长和少年哈洛克分列前后地端坐在各自的操作位上。古斯特队长一边熟练地控制着战斗舰飞行，一边一丝不苟地警戒着显示屏上的数据。  
而坐在后排的新人哈洛克却无法做到他这般老练镇定，毕竟，这是哈洛克第一次登上战斗舰，舰内的一切对他来讲都充满了巨大的吸引力。  
在后座的前方和左右两侧分别摆放着各式各样的测量设备和数据显示屏。哈洛克过去只在教学用的简易教程上看到过这些东西的操作指南，却从来没有摸到过实物。哪怕是所谓的“实践教学”，古板的队长也只是打开机器让他们看了一眼。可战斗舰若不在飞行状态下，显示屏上的数值也不过是一堆静止不动的垃圾罢了。  
而眼下，这些数值正随着战斗舰的每一个冲刺和滑行疾速滚动。如此真实的感受让哈洛克不禁热血沸腾起来。他的脑海中不由回想起那些倒背如流的操作指南，企图将记忆里的文字和眼前的各种情况一一对应上，不觉间便有些晃神，原本紧握着操作杆的左手也不禁松了劲道。

“要盯紧咯，哈洛克！”古斯特突然大吼一声，他就算不回头也知道身后的小鬼有多让人不放心，“不要因为雷达没有扫到异常就放松警惕。宇宙是很可怕的，谁也不知道下一刻会有怎样的事情发生。”  
“是，是，队长！”古斯特的厉声呵斥令哈洛克猛然惊醒，他赶忙抛开心中一切杂念，打起十二分的精神严阵以待。

两艘战斗舰很快便飞到距离目标船只稍近的地方停下，随后开始绕着船身缓慢滑行，进行初步的侦查。  
虽然船长已经判断这是无人驾驶的幽灵船，但亦无法排除来自主脑AI可能的防御性攻击。因此在真正确保万无一失之前，谁都不敢冒然前行。  
哈洛克透过侧窗玻璃，看着那艘墨绿色的庞然大物正静静地漂浮在不远处。它粗大的引擎喷气口没有任何火光，舱内也没有任何照明。船板的连接处有着明显老化的痕迹，遍布船身的一簇簇炮口哑然紧闭着。  
好寂寞啊，哈洛克仿佛听到那艘飞船在诉说。

——好寂寞啊。  
——快回来吧。  
——好高兴啊。

\+ + +

“一号舰、二号舰均已抵达坐标，目标船只周围无异常情况，请求指示。”  
“二号舰原地待命，一号舰进行近距侦查任务。”  
“是！”

古斯特操作着一号舰小心谨慎地向目标船只靠近，舰上搭载的各类侦查设备也同时被开启。而作为副手的哈洛克则负责将侦察到的数据一一汇报到避难船上。  
“这里是一号舰，这里是一号舰，即将开始近距侦查任务。现距离目标船只800米，700米，600米，500米。一号舰悬停观察，目标船只无任何反应，初步判定目标船只的警戒级别为，安全。一号舰将继续前进。”  
“确认目标船只动力未开启，无生命迹象。即将对船体进行扫描⋯⋯啊，有了。经舰载分析设备测定，目标船只由高密度材料铸成，制造工艺也相当特殊，并不是近一百年内的技术，现将具体情报传送回主电脑，由情报员进行进一步的分析。”  
“一号舰距离目标船只300米，200米⋯⋯开始搜查船只入口。”  
“搜索结果出来了，未发现任何可使用的入口，请求舰桥指示。”

“干得不错嘛，小鬼。”听着哈洛克有模有样的报告声，古斯特不禁感到有些欣慰，虽然时不时还会出一些状况，但当初登船时那个什么也不懂的小鬼还真的已经变得可靠起来了呢。  
“我不是小鬼。”哈洛克趁着汇报的空档回嘴道。  
然而古斯特听了这话反而哈哈大笑了起来。  
“只有小鬼才会这样说。”古斯特道，“真正的男子汉只会用行动来证明。”

Ch. 5

在等待船长的下一个指令的时间里，一号舰便停留在距离目标船只约一百米的地方。  
古斯特随手熄灭了引擎，让战斗舰自由漂浮以节省燃料。而这时——  
“队长。”坐在后排的哈洛克忽然叫了他一声。  
“什么事？”古斯特向后仰去倾听。  
“你说船长为什么要我们来侦查这艘飞船？”没有了报告任务的哈洛克也闲来无事，开始胡思乱想，然而他想了半天也没能想明白这件事情。  
如果说哈洛克是被这艘飞船的呼唤吸引而来，那么船长又为什么会对这艘飞船感兴趣呢？  
“这艘是幽灵船吧，听起来似乎是非常麻烦的东西。一般来说不是避开比较好吗？”哈洛克问着。  
“大概⋯⋯是为了物资吧。”古斯特模棱两可地答道。  
“物资？”  
“你看，这艘幽灵船原本是海盗船吧。海盗船的话，多多少少会有些值钱的东西。这样说起来虽然有些恬不知耻，但我们现在确实很需要钱。而且⋯⋯”  
“而且什么？”  
“我想，可能也是为了船本身吧。”  
“为了船？”  
“是啊。为了船。”

哈洛克他们现在所搭乘的避难船是由一艘货船改造而成的。虽然已经改进了船体和动力装置，但并不适合在宇宙中做长途航行。所以这艘避难船一直都在行星比较多的地方徘徊，来回往复地向星球的人们索要补给。  
“这样说来，我们在宇宙中已经漂了有十年了吧。”古斯特突然心生感慨道，“一开始还以为很快就能找到可以移民的星球，没想到会变成现在这样。”  
哈洛克静静地听着古斯特的话，不明白这和船又有什么关系。  
“船长还没有对太多人说过，但他确实考虑过。如果实在无法找到可以落脚的地方，不如去遥远未开发的星球，做那里的第一批住民，就像过去的探索者那样。但要去那样遥远的星球的话，以现在这艘船的性能来讲，几乎是不可能的。”  
“所以才需要船嘛？但是这艘船可以嘛？明明是那么古老的船。”  
“呵呵。”古斯特高深莫测地笑着道，“船的好坏可不能简单根据新旧来判断，有时候新的船也未必一定比得过老的船。你看这艘飞船，它应该是海盗还流行的时代的产物，那至少也有几百年的历史了。但几百年的时光也只令它看上去旧一点而已，船板间依旧紧密得连缝隙都没有，它还是那么地坚不可摧不是吗？”  
哈洛克看了看窗外的飞船，不觉赞同地点了点头。  
“所以这艘船一定不是普通的船，它一定有什么特别的地方。或许是造船的材料，或许是造船的技术，无论哪一样，都是我们的船所无法企及的。如果有了它，寻找新家园的梦想也许就能成真了吧。”  
“那么我们以后就要坐上这艘船吗？”哈洛克问着，不知为何心中竟充满了期待。  
“大概吧，如果它真的有我猜想的那么好的话。”古斯特说着耸了耸肩，“不过我们现在所面临的问题是，根本进不去啊。”

\+ + +

“这是⋯⋯宇宙矿石啊！”情报员亚德兰看着屏幕上旋转着的物质结构图，惊喜地大呼小叫了起来。  
“什么？宇宙矿石？你没有搞错吗？那不是相当珍贵的矿石啊。”坐在他旁边的船员有些不敢相信地问道。  
亚德兰对于同伴的质疑嗤之以鼻道。  
“哼，怎么可能搞错，宇宙矿石可是铸造宇宙飞船的极品材料，而在这里可没有人比我更了解宇宙飞船了。”  
“真的嘛？”对方揶揄道。  
“好吧好吧，我都是在我家儿子的笔记里看到的。那个孩子曾经有一段时间对宇宙矿石非常痴迷。”  
“不过既然已经知道了物质的结构，也是可以人工合成的吧。真的是那么稀奇的东西吗？”另一名船员问道。  
“理论上来说是可以合成，但不知为何至今都没有人成功过。”亚德兰无奈地摊手说道，“而且就算有了矿物，想要用它铸造飞船也需要相当高超的技术，普通的工匠根本处理不了。那艘飞船应该整个都是用宇宙矿石铸成的吧。究竟是谁建造了这艘飞船啊，实在是太厉害了！”

\+ + +

“那么⋯⋯该怎么办呢？”哈洛克烦躁地抓着一头乱发，眉头紧锁，苦思冥想着进入飞船的方法，却一无所获。  
“嘛，实在没别的办法的话，就让主炮对着最薄的船板打一下好了，打出一个洞就能进去了，之后只要再补上就行了。”一向雷厉风行的古斯特心中已经有了打算。  
“不行，绝对不行。”哈洛克立刻反对道，“队长的做法实在太野蛮了。万一火力过猛把整艘船都打坏掉了可怎么办。”  
“但是——”

“喂，古斯特，古斯特，听得到吗？”一号舰的通信器中突然传来了不同以往的声音。  
“咦？亚德兰先生，怎么是你在通讯器上？”  
“啊，古斯特，你好好听我说，那艘船可是巨大的宝藏啊。”  
“亚德兰先生说这话是不是还太早一点了吧，我们还完全不知道里面是什么情况呢。”  
“不，跟里面的情况没有关系，我是说这艘船。”  
“这艘船？”  
“是的，告诉你你可别吓一跳，这艘船是用宇宙矿石铸造而成的飞船哦！”  
“哎！！！”

Ch. 6

古斯特在通信结束后的很长一段时间内依旧保持着一脸震惊的表情，直到连哈洛克都有些看不下去，开始叫他回神。  
“队长，队长。”哈洛克轻声呼唤着，“任务，任务来了。”  
“可是不用主炮破坏的话，要怎么才进入内部呢。”古斯特依旧呆呆地自言自语着。  
“什么呀，队长还在想着这件事情吗？亚德兰先生不是说了吗，绝对绝对不可以损坏那艘飞船。”哈洛克振振有词地重复着方才通信器里亚德兰特别叮嘱的话语。  
“但是这艘船的所有舱门都关闭着，从外部似乎无法打开，难道还能有别的方法可以进入吗？”并不怎么擅长动脑的古斯特抱头纠结起来。  
“这倒是呢，如果能有其他的空隙可以钻进去也好啊。”哈洛克应道。  
“这艘船炮口倒是有不少，但是和入口一样都是封死的，恐怕也只有蚊子才能钻进去。”古斯特干脆自暴自弃地说着。

哈洛克没有答话，他默默地将目光再次投到那艘巨大的飞船上，来来回回地扫视了一遍，突然间灵机一动。  
“队长！主炮并没有被封死呢！”

“所以你们决定要尝试从主炮口突入么？”老船长看着屏幕上并不像是在说笑的古斯特问道。  
“是的，除此之外，现在也想不出别的办法。”  
“不过从主炮进入是不是太冒险了一点？”老船长不是很赞同地说道，“虽然从现在的情况看来，这艘飞船确实是在熄火的状态，但是万一突然发动起来，岂不是会非常危险？”  
“没关系，我们已经在这艘飞船边侦查那么久了，它都没有任何反应，我想应该不至于这么倒霉。请让我们试一试吧船长，如果成功的话，我们的未来就有希望了。”  
屏幕上的古斯特目光灼灼，一副跃跃欲试的样子，这令船长不禁回想起十年前他刚刚来到这艘船上时的样子。  
“好吧，那么一号舰进入主炮寻找入口，二号舰负责就近接应。”  
“是！”

\+ + +

“探照灯开启。”  
“高敏雷达开启。”  
“一号舰准备进入主炮。”  
“一号舰进入主炮。”

一号舰的喷气口慢慢推出金色的火光，舰头一转，缓缓驶入飞船黑洞洞的主炮口。  
“视野范围约50米，雷达一切正常。开始低速航行，开启空间扫描仪。”  
哈洛克眼前的显示屏随着按键“咔哒”一声按下，陡然切换成了空间透视模式，在仪器的扫描之下，周围原本藏匿于黑暗之下景象顿时显现了出来。主炮的内部结构也随着仪器的运转，被一点一点地分析出来，自动传回到避难船的舰桥。

“好厉害的设计。”亚德兰看着眼前的图像数据，忍不住赞叹道。  
“到底是谁造出了这么厉害的船。”连已经步入中年的他也忍不住热血沸腾起来，“即使是这个时代最优秀的造船师也未必能造出这么精密而优秀的飞船。船长！”  
亚德兰回过头，激动地看向站在控制台前的老船长。  
“嗯。”老船长正目不转睛地盯着那满屏的数据。  
我们期待已久的东西，终于，找到了。

“已深入主炮口10米，20米，30米……尚未发现任何可使用的入口，即将到达主炮尽头。”古斯特一边操作着战斗舰一边一板一眼地报告着。  
“啊，等一下，队长！”紧盯着屏幕的哈洛克似乎发现了什么，突然大声叫了起来。  
“怎么了？”坐在前排的古斯特赶忙操作一号舰悬停，引擎的声音慢慢轻了下来。  
“队长，那里！”哈洛克随即操作起了照明灯，摆弄了好一阵子才终于将灯光集中到一束，向着主炮内壁上的某一处射去。  
“啊，是那里啊。”古斯特眼前一亮。  
只见灯光聚拢的地方有一个用格栅罩住的小小的四方形通道口。  
“那个可能是通风口之类的设计吧。”古斯特想了想猜道。

“是的，这正是缓冲主炮气流的通风口。”亚德兰的声音也同时从通讯器里传来，“根据你们回传的数据发现，这样的通风口总共有十六处。不过经过测算，这些通道的宽度却十分狭小，是成年人无法进入的宽度。”  
“那就是说如果是小孩的话就可以吧。”哈洛克抢在古斯特之前回应着来自舰桥的通信，“那真是太幸运了，正好可以由我进去看看呢，嘻嘻。”  
“等一下，不要这么自说自话就决定了。”古斯特厉声斥责道。  
“是的，古斯特说的没错。你们现在的状况已经非常冒险了，还是先返航吧，等回到船上再从长计议。”  
“但是亚德兰先生，除了我以外，整艘船上也没有更加合适的人选了不是吗？”哈洛克不满地嘟囔道，“与其返航再出发，这样反复地浪费燃料，还不如现在就当机立断。”  
“即使你这么说也……”  
“请下决定吧！船长！”哈洛克突然对着通信器大声地吼道。

而在另一边的舰桥上，听到哈洛克如此执著的请求，老船长矛盾地闭上了双眼。他不停地思索着，却怎么也找不到更好的方案。  
“那么就由哈洛克先行进入，以打开任一其他舱门为第一目标。时刻保持通信畅通，一旦有任何异常必须马上返回。”  
“是！”

Ch. 7

沿着哈洛克打出的灯光束的方向，一号舰缓缓向那个通风口驶去，古斯特兴许还有些生气，沉默着不说话，静谧的空间里只听得到引擎的声音低沉地轰响着。  
哈洛克从储物空间里拿出宇航服穿戴起来，成年人的尺寸穿在他身上仍有些宽大。好在衣服有一定的伸缩范围，他略微调整，便合身了起来。  
“如果有什么事情一定不要逞强，必须马上出来知道吗？”古斯特臭着一张脸再次叮嘱道。若不是因为自己实在无法从那个通道进入，他恨不得亲自去。  
“了解了解，队长你已经说第五遍了。”哈洛克倒显得十分轻松，最后检查了一遍身上的东西，便抬手打开天窗玻璃。  
“那么我去了。”说完他便按下腰际的一个按钮，开启宇航服上的推进器，向着那个入口缓缓飘去。

哈洛克原本已经做好长期奋战的准备，却没想到入口处的格栅意外好拆。他甚至没有动用多少工具箱里的工具，只摆弄了三两下便将它“哐当”一声卸了下来。  
“好奇怪啊。”哈洛克看着手中的格栅疑惑地嘀咕道，“明明船体造得那么坚固，这种地方却意外薄弱，真是不协调啊。”  
“怎么了？哈洛克？”兴许是听到通信器里有含糊的声音，古斯特立刻紧张地问了起来。  
“啊，没问题，队长。我已经把格栅卸下来了，现在一切顺利，马上准备进入通道。”  
“是吗，那就好。不用太着急，慢慢来就行。”听着耳机里少年轻松的语气，古斯特稍微放下心来，“我这边会每过五分钟发起一次通信，如果没有准时收到通信，无论在什么地方都必须马上返回，明白了吗？”  
“是。”

这是一条又黑又窄又长的通道，哈洛克在进入以前便已经知道。他虽然自负地对大家宣称这条通道只能由他进入，而事实上，这条通道对于正处在生长期的他来说也有些局促。  
哈洛克收紧了肩膀才勉强钻了进去，他甚至无法抬头，因为一旦抬头便会撞到顶。  
所幸这是一条没有分岔路的通道，他只要不停向前就行了。  
宇航服头顶上橘色的照明灯在黑暗的通道里一点一点地移动着，在哈洛克的面前照出一条明亮的道路，然而它的光芒尽头却仍是一片未知的黑暗，深沉得好似要将人吞噬一般。  
时间仿佛过了很久很久，久到哈洛克也开始觉得有些不安起来，这时他的耳边突然传来古斯特的声音。  
“这里是一号舰，这里是一号舰，现在开始通信。”  
哈洛克从来没有像现在这样高兴能听到队长的声音。  
哈洛克停下爬行的动作，在原地深呼吸了一口，“这里是哈洛克，现在还在通道里。”  
“嗯，这边是一号舰，没有发现任何异常，继续吧。”  
“是。”

哈洛克不知在通道里爬了多久，单调的通信也一遍又一遍地重复着。照明灯下的景象也一成不变，枯燥得让人有些不耐烦。  
“啊，有了。”哈洛克突然眼前一亮，只见前方不远处有一个和入口处相似的格栅。于是他不禁加快了爬行的动作，想要快点儿爬到那个地方。  
只要打开那个格栅就能进到飞船里面了吧，他激动地想着，心也不禁扑通扑通地加速跳动了起来。

哈洛克很快爬到那个格栅旁边，像对待入口处的格栅一样，轻易地便将它卸了下来。出口的下面仍是一片黑暗的空间，哈洛克用照明灯照了一下，发现离地面并不是很高，便决定从这里下去。  
“这里是哈洛克，这里是哈洛克，已经发现通道的出口了，即将进入船体。”哈洛克兴奋地打开通信器向古斯特报告，然而回应他的却是耳机里传来的“兹——兹——”的杂音。  
而就在这时，出口外原本黑暗的空间里，突然“噔”地一声亮起了微弱的灯光。

哈洛克被这毫无预警的突发情况一下子给弄懵了。  
这到底是怎么回事？他不禁想着，这艘船到底发生了什么？  
不过按照最初的计划，现在应该立刻按原路返回才是最好的选择吧……  
然而出口外的微光却仿佛有魔力一般深深地将他吸引住了。  
好想下去看一眼，哪怕就一眼。  
这样想着，哈洛克的身体便不觉动了起来。

哈洛克身手矫健地从出口处跳了下来，稳稳地落在地板上，随后便发现他现在所在的位置是一条宽敞的走廊。  
走廊的两边亮着一排小小的白灯，幽幽地向前延伸，仿佛有谁在故意为他指引着去路。  
我应该沿着这条路走吗？还是马上回去？  
哈洛克抬头看了一眼从通道口垂下的绳索，不禁犹豫起来。  
既然已经走到了这里，那么我就再看一眼好了。  
虽然可以想象得到等他回去之后会有怎样严厉的斥责在等着他，但哈洛克仍是无法忽视心底某种蠢蠢欲动的情绪。  
总觉得有一种非常熟悉的感觉，明明是第一次来，却仿佛很早很早以前就已经来过这里。

耳机里“兹——兹——”的吵声让哈洛克觉得有些心烦，于是他鬼使神差地伸手将通信器彻底关闭了。  
周围的一切顿时变得静悄悄的，却仿佛又有什么在悄然变化着。  
低沉的嗡嗡的声响从走廊的尽头传来，哈洛克的心里突然有些激动。  
就在那里，就在那里，有一个声音对他说。  
就快要到了，就快要到了，那个声音却仿佛又是他自己的心。  
哈洛克脚下的步子也不觉加快了起来，“咚咚咚咚”的脚步声在寂静的空间里回响成轰鸣。  
“啊！”哈洛克突然一头撞到了一面墙上，又因为冲击的反作用力而狠狠摔在了地上。  
然后他抬头，看见眼前正立着一道紧闭的大门。

哈洛克的心中不知为何升腾起一股莫名的感动，眼泪也不禁流了下来。

——回来吧。  
耳边仿佛再一次听见那熟悉的话语。  
啊，我回来了。

于是哈洛克伸手，缓缓推开了那道大门。

\+ + +

“你说什么！跟哈洛克失去了联络！”老船长紧张地捏住了椅子的扶手，震惊不已。  
“是的，从刚才开始就中断了通信，就算呼叫也只能听到杂音。现在已经过去20分钟了。”屏幕中的古斯特的脸上也满是焦急。  
“立刻对船体再次进行生命反应的分析，马上找出哈洛克的位置！”  
老船长仿佛用尽了最后的力气，用吼声下达了这一紧急的命令。  
随后他便靠上椅背，浑身颤抖着闭上了双眼。  
难道我做错了吗？他忍不住在心里问起了自己，就算已经没有别的办法，我也不应该让那个年轻的孩子去冒险。  
希望那个还是没事，希望那个孩子安然无恙，否则我真的……无法原谅这样的自己。

“分析出来了！”分析员也加速操作，很快就得到了结果，“有生命反应在目标船只的主电脑室，并且……有两个！”  
“什么！”

\+ + +

巨大的电脑在哈洛克的眼前运转着，机器上的指示灯一闪一烁，将他的脸也映照得五彩斑斓。  
机械运作的轰鸣声在他的耳边回响，然而在他听来，这却有如人类的脉动声一般美好而令人感动。  
哈洛克贪婪地看着眼前的一切，就这样目不转睛地看着，连时间的流逝也浑然不觉。  
哈洛克明明从来没有见过这么大型的电脑，而此刻的他却一点也不觉得惊讶，仿佛很早很早以前便已熟悉了这样的景象。  
与其说来到了这里，不如说回到了这里。哈洛克的脑海里不知为何浮现出了这样的句子。究竟为什么会这样想，连他自己也不明白。

而在哈洛克看不见的背后，走廊上的灯也一排接着一排地亮了起来，逐渐向远处漫延。很快，整艘飞船的灯便全都亮了起来。于是，就在这时——

“欢迎，回来。”机械而平淡的声音在主电脑室里缓缓响起，“吾友。”

\- 完 -

 

永生后记

《宇宙海盗哈洛克船长》（Space Pirate Captain Herlock）是松本零士在1977年到1979年间连载漫画作品，作品共5卷，文库版3卷，貌似并没有正式的中文版过。我手上有一本早年买的山寨四拼一，号称收入1~3卷完，不过这本山寨翻译很烂，逼迫我脑内自动配置超强纠错功能，就算看到船长说了一句“我的男朋友”也绝对不会想歪掉。  
哈洛克船长和艾美达拉丝女王都是银河铁道999系列作品中曾经出现过的宇宙海盗，也是梅德尔重要的友人。  
不过哈洛克这部作品与999不同，里面几乎完全没有提到机械化人类的概念。故事的主要内容是船长为了保护地球而与各种外星人战斗的故事。  
哈洛克这个系列的故事可以说是松本零士爱刷设定的典范。从漫画到TV，OVA，剧场版，乃至最新的3D剧场版，人物总是那么些，故事和敌人却各不相同。  
在漫画版的哈洛克设定中，地球人沉溺于过度的繁华和安逸，对于来自外星的威胁麻痹大意。解读来自宇宙旗语的天文学家一一被杀害，像纸片一样的女人“玛佐恩”意图占领地球。  
而在2003年OVA《无尽的奥德赛》（ The Endless Odyssey）中，地球是一个只剩老人和病人的星球，而宇宙邪恶的源泉“无”为了寻找重返宇宙的肉体而将地球吞入亚空间。  
在新漫画《尼伯龙根的指环》（Der Ring Des Nibelungen）中，船长这次的敌人是各种北欧神⋯⋯几乎可以算得上同人的东西，而且还是个坑。  
至于最新版的3D动画，船长变成了用暗物质将地球毁的罪人，而敌人盖亚制裁委员会看到最后我觉得根本不算反派，想要把宇宙reset的船长才更像反派⋯⋯  
我其实对这次的3D动画挺失望的，各种设定都讲得非常含糊，包括第二主角（连名字都被换了）在内的各种角色个性也很含糊，和原作里各种不符。  
这里补充说明一下，每当船长对着电脑低声说“朋友啊”是在对着他成为了主电脑意志的友人大山说的。这艘船只有船长才能控制也是类似的道理。米美在原作中和船没有那么大的关系，而副船长没有那么高那么帅是个模型控死宅⋯⋯  
除了上述提到的作品以外，这个系列还有1978年版TV，1982年版《无限轨道SSX》和1982年剧场版《我青春的阿卡迪亚》。

如果要用几个关键字来概括哈洛克船长的话，大概是：旗帜，信念，理想，自由，这之类的东西。  
在松本零士的设定里，宇宙海盗是为了自由而战斗的。而骷髅的标志也只有为了追求自由而战斗的宇宙海盗才配得上。  
故事的设定基本上可以说船长是第一主角，台羽是第二主角。船长追求着自己的理想，而台羽则在追寻着自己的理想应该是什么之中成长。  
其实比起永生，也许故乡才是更适合哈洛克的标题，而比起故乡，永生又或许更适合999的标题，不过我反了一下。  
哈洛克的故事中并没有追求不灭的主题，不过船却是一个例外。死去却又活下去的大山敏郎在冰冷的机械中旁观这友人和爱人的离去，突然觉得很悲哀。  
而与此同时，我觉得自由的理想也应该是不灭的。轮回往复也好，平行世界的设定也好，无论哪个哈洛克都不会放下自由的旗帜。


End file.
